


Listen to Your Heart

by PrisonerofAzkaban711



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Malec, Too many feels for this ship, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonerofAzkaban711/pseuds/PrisonerofAzkaban711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they went to see the Silent Brothers, Alec went to check the perimeter. At Camille's, not so much.<br/>Pure Malec-ness. Spoilers for episode 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have so many Malec feels right now so I decided to do some writing. My best friend, Gin, and I were talking the about how Magnus and Alec were not ‘checking the perimeters’ in episode 13, so I decided to use that as an idea. So this is my take on what happened in Camille’s apartment. Lines at the beginning are used in the episode, so I do not own them.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“This place creeps me out,” Izzy said, spotting the massive portrait of Camille that hung on the far wall and visibly shuddering.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed quickly, also looking around the large room, “let’s check the perimeter.”

“Good idea.” Magnus seconded, praying that he might be able to get Alec alone for a few minutes. “If I know Camille, she’ll have a trick or three up her sleeve.”

Magnus gestured for Alec to go on ahead, before following behind him. As he walked forward, he turned his head back slightly catching Izzy’s gaze. She still wore an ‘if-you-hurt-my-brother-I-will-kill-you’ expression, and right now, Magnus didn’t doubt it. He gave her an understanding look, before disappearing down the corridor after Alec.

They turned down one corridor and entered another room like the first, with book shelves lining every wall. Alec spotted another doorway and continued walking at an accelerated pace.

“Alec, wait!” Magnus said urgently when he noticed how far in front the Shadowhunter had gotten.

Alec stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at him. Magnus could see the feeling of betrayal that still lingered on his features, prompting the Warlock to sigh slightly. He knew that he had to explain himself to the younger man. Alec was cautious and introverted – making the wrong choices now could result in him closing up his heart forever, and Magnus knew he wouldn’t be able to live with that.

“Alexander, about what happened with Camille,” he started, taking a few paces forward to stand in front of Alec, who was still avoiding looking at him directly. “I swear, she just launched herself at me. Before you arrived, she smelled your blood and wanted to try and get between us. I promise that I haven’t felt anything for her for over one hundred years and even then, it was nothing compared to what I feel for you now.”

He took Alec’s right hand in both of his, looking up at him with as much sincerity as he could muster. He had to hope that Alec would understand because he wouldn’t – couldn’t – lose him.

By this point, Alec had stopped evading his gaze and was looking unwaveringly at Magnus. After a moment of consideration, he replied:

“I believe you, okay, it just hurt… After what I did at the wedding, if you were having second thoughts about us…” He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

“No, Alec,” Magnus said gently, squeezing his hand slightly, “I want you more than anything.”

A small smile appeared on Alec’s face, before he took one more step forward and leant down so that his face was mere inches from Magnus’. On hearing the Warlock inhale quickly, he realised that he rather enjoyed the feeling of being able to take his boyfriend by surprise.

“Good,” he said in barely a whisper, delighting in how Magnus shivered slightly, clearly feeling tormented over having him so close, yet without any contact. “Because I want you too.”

Without any more hesitation, Alec leaned in and pressed his lips against Magnus’. The older man was slightly taken aback by this bold move. He’d initiated most of the physical contact before – except their kiss at the wedding. Clearly his claim at that time was true – Alec would never cease to amaze him.

Their lips moved together seamlessly, causing Magnus to lose all the sane thoughts that ran through his head. He gently ran his tongue over Alec’s soft lips, begging for entrance to which the latter indulged him, parting his lips and granting Magnus access.

Magnus slid his hand over Alec’s toned chest and shoulders, before resting it on the nape of his neck, in an attempt to pull him further towards him. Alec obliged by leaning forward even more, deepening the kiss further, positively adoring the way that Magnus practically purred as they kissed, clearly contented by the situation.

All too soon, however, Alec pulled away and rested his forehead against Magnus’. He grinned as the Warlock whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, all the while taking deep breaths to try and regain his natural breathing rhythm.

“Come on, we’ve still got to check at least one of these corridors,” he said, still slightly breathless as he took Magnus’ hand and led him further down another passageway. That was his Alec, loyal to a fault for his friends.

Magnus, however, was not content with just that one kiss. As intense and passionate as it had been, Alec had started a fire inside of him which he knew wouldn’t be quelled with the few moments of bliss he had just experienced. He found himself wanting more and more of the boy.

They walked quietly down the corridor, Magnus spotting a few books that he recognised as very rare tomes on their way past, which left Alec to go on ahead, checking for anything that could be a trap by Camille, or worse, Valentine.

As they continued down a narrow corridor, Magnus watched from behind, as Alec carefully peered around corners, looking to identify any threats. He couldn't stop himself from eyeing the Shadowhunter up and down. His broad shoulders, perfectly outlined in his tight fitting leather jacket, highlighted his angular frame, and leading to what Magnus could only describe as a great arse.

When Alec stopped, clearly not seeing anything abnormal down the dimly lit corridor, Magnus took his chance. He stood directly behind Alec, noting how the younger man froze when he realised that the distance between them had shrunk significantly.

Carefully, Magnus raised an elegant finger and ran it softly down the Deflect rune that covered the left side of Alec's neck. Magnus delighted in the reaction he received; the Shadowhunter sighed under his breath and tilted his head further to the right to give the Warlock better access. Evidently, Alec’s intentions of getting their job done were easily disrupted with the right kind of touch.

It proved harder to keep his sense of concentration away, however, than Magnus anticipated. Alec regained his sense of duty all too quickly and protested to the distraction. Or tried to anyway.

"We have to... Perimeters... Check..." He faltered, his mind still otherwise occupied.

"I am well aware, Alexander," the warlock purred, still gently caressing Alec’s neck "but you have some rather nice... perimeters of your own."

He ran his hands down Alec’s sides, as if to illustrate his point, before wrapping his right arm around Alec’s waist and pulling him flush against him.

Even from behind, Magnus could see the immense blush that crept across Alec’s cheeks.

Taking advantage of the situation, Magnus began placing tender, open-mouthed kisses down Alec’s neck. Alec immediately stopped protesting as a soft moan escaped from his lips.

“Magnus…” he sighed, as the Warlock reached his shoulder, where he nipped at his skin slightly, causing the Shadowhunter to gasp in response.

Alec knew that he was in no position to do anything but be at Magnus’ mercy. He put his hand over the one the circled his waist and leaned into the Warlock’s embrace, unable to do anything else.

“I’d stop right there if I were you, Downworlder,” a harsh voice hissed suddenly in Magnus’ ear. As the man spoke, a sharp blade was pressed into the right side of the Warlock neck, causing him to remove his hand from Alec’s waist and take a small step away from him.

Either, these Circle members had crept up on him with the skill and discretion of ninjas, or Magnus may had been a little too caught up in the moment. He turned on the spot, arms raised slightly, and looked at their attackers. Two men, both with a circle rune emblazoned on their necks, stood with glowing seraph blades in their hands.

The one that didn’t have his blade to Magnus’ throat circled him stood next to Alec.

“Don’t even think about it,” he said, when he realised that Alec’s hand had twitched to move for his bow. Alec sighed in defeat and raised his arms similarly to Magnus, cursing himself internally for allowing himself to get so distracted.

Valentine’s men forced them back through the two rooms that they had checked earlier, towards the initial room that they had entered the apartment through.

“Someone’s going to realise we weren’t checking the perimeters, you know,” Alec said, struggling against his captor.

“Yes, I am starting to realise that,” Magnus replied, as he too attempted to break free. “It was worth it though,” he declared with a wink, causing a light blush to once again cover Alec’s cheeks.

As they approached, they heard voices speaking loudly at one another; one was Clary, but neither could make out who the other belonged to.

Magnus knew that Alec was strong, but he held his gaze, almost trying to mentally tell him that everything would be alright. They were shoved through the door and into the view of Valentine himself.

Magnus had been right in thinking it would be ‘alright’, but only in the sense that no one had been killed.

Clary was still quietly crying into Simon’s side as he led her down the steps of the apartment building and back towards his minivan. Alec was doing his best to hide it, but Magnus could see that he was deeply saddened by the loss of his Parabatai. He slipped his hand into the Shadowhunter’s and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“I don’t know how they even knew where we were,” Izzy started, walking down the steps and trying to make sense of the whole fiasco, “I only got one go at trying to take them out before Valentine took me down.”

Suddenly, she whipped around to face her brother and his lover.

“I’d have thought you’d have been a little more successful, Magnus,” she said, raising an elegant eyebrow, “How come they got the better of you?”

She smirked at the response her comment received. Both Alec and Magnus blushed profusely, the latter desperately trying to say something to explain what had happened, but failing miserably.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Izzy replied, grin still plastered on her face, as she turned and ran to catch up with Clary and Simon, leaving the other two stood on the stairs, their faces red with embarrassment.

“Still worth it,” Magnus chuckled, squeezing Alec’s hand once more before leading him back towards Simon’s van.


End file.
